<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Like Him by J_Adams2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812636">Don't Be Like Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002'>J_Adams2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Little bit of blood, Non-serious Injury, Platonic Relationship, hostages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU have been called in to help with an unsub hostage situation. However, things take a turn when you recognise one of the faces there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The BAU Team/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be Like Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the places you could be, trapped in the unsub’s bedroom was not at the top of your list.</p><p>It’s not that you intended to be there, but things just got a little out of hand. It started with the unsub holding a woman hostage, claiming that she’s her girlfriend and if she tries to leave, she’ll kill her. So, you decided to take matters into your own hands, and it was agreed that you would go in, try and neutralise the unsub, and then call for backup.</p><p>But things don’t always go to plan.</p><p>You’re tied to her bed, your arms over your head and ankles bound to the foot of the bed. You’re stuck. You can’t reach for your hidden gun, communicator, or even defend yourself.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a shame you’re stuck there. I wish it wasn’t you.”</p><p>Your head snaps up and your brows furrow. You recognise that face; the long, dark hair, green eyes, and slightly crooked nose. Holy shit, it’s Robin.</p><p>“Robin?” You ask incredulously. The woman lets out a shrill laugh, moving her arms to reveal a large butcher’s knife.</p><p>“Surprise,” she replies in a sing-song voice. “Poor little Y/N—stuck there…with no way out.” She giggles again.</p><p>“Robin, what the fuck are you doing?” You question. “Of all the people I wasn’t expecting it to be, you were the top of my list. Well done.”</p><p>You’re curt with your answers, although you know what you’re doing—you’re trying to lure Robin into confessing to something or at least letting you go. Then, you can call your team and help the hostage. “Though I must say, now that I think about it, I’m not surprised.”</p><p>You shift on the bed, and try to hide the relief on your face; your communicator is in your back pocket. If you can just shift and turn it on…</p><p>Got it.</p><p>“Really? And why’s that?” Robin scoffs, folding her arms. You just shrug. “No, tell me.” Silence. “I said tell me!”</p><p>She unfolds her arms and grips the knife a little tighter, storming up to the bed and holding it close to your throat. You doesn’t react, though, you just sigh.</p><p>“Why?” You asks.</p><p>“I need to know!” Robin screams in reply, starting to press the knife closer to your neck, blood beading slightly. “Tell me or I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“You won’t kill me,” you scoff. Robin’s eyes darken.</p><p>“How do you know?!”</p><p>“Robin, we grew up together. I’m not stupid,” you reply. “You don’t have it in you.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ve changed.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I know you. I’ve known you since we were ten. Which means I know your family.” Robin’s eyes flash with a hint of something—confusion? Sadness? She shakes her head. “I know your dad.”</p><p>“Don’t talk about my dad!”</p><p>“Why not? What’s so bad about him, Robin? Is it because he’s in jail?”</p><p>You know you’ve hit a nerve. Her face is turning a bright red and her hands are shaking, one of them digging the knife in further to your neck. You wince, feeling the pain flare.</p><p>“You don’t want to be like him, do you, Robin? You don’t want to be like Andy. You want to be better. That’s what your mum always told you, right? Barbara always said to be better, do better, help others so you don’t turn out like him—”</p><p>“Shut up!” She shouts. “Shut up!”</p><p>“There’s only one way you can be better, right? Put the knife down, and let the girl and me go. That’s the only way, Robin. You know it. Don’t be like your dad.”</p><p>“I’m not my dad!” Robin roars, stepping back and throwing the knife at the ground. It sticks up in the carpet. “I’m not him!”</p><p>“I know Robin, I know,” you reply, comfort seeping through your voice. “You aren’t him. Can you help me out please?”</p><p>“Oh god, Y/N I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” she rambles, tears rolling down her face and sobs bubbling from her throat as she fumbles with the restraints. You give a small, comforting smile as Robin unties your ankles, quickly moving to your hands.</p><p>“It’s okay. Thank you for untying me. What happened?” You ask, sitting up and stretching. You lean down and pick up the knife, keeping it out of Robin’s reach.</p><p>“I-She was going to leave me! She can’t do that. She can’t leave me!” Robin cries, sliding down to the floor. You’re cautious, and slowly take a seat opposite her. “She can’t go.”</p><p>“Robin, people come and go. You’ve got to let them-” You try to explain.</p><p>“No!” Robin cuts you off. “She…she can’t go. Everyone else left.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not leaving, okay? I never left you, did I?” You ask. Robin shakes her head. “I stuck up for you. I’m here for you now.”</p><p>“I-I’m going to jail, aren’t I?” Robin asks. Suddenly, the door kicks open, and in runs the BAU team. Robin jumps. “Y/N?”</p><p>You sigh. “Yeah, you are. I’m sorry Robin, but you know the law.”</p><p>“Y/N? Oh my God, your neck. Hotch, we need medics!”</p><p>You look up to see Reid next to you, Morgan and Prentiss with Robin in cuffs, reading her her rights. She has tears staining her cheeks, mascara running, lip quivering.</p><p>“I’m fine, Reid,” you shake him off, going to stand only to feel your legs give way. You don’t know how long you’ve been in this bedroom. Reid holds his arms out, catching you.</p><p>“No, you’re not. Now come on, let’s get you patched up.”</p><p>The two of you walk out of the house and to the paramedics outside. You take a seat at the bumper of the ambulance, lifting your head so the paramedics can clean and dress your neck wound. It stings, and you often flinch, but you’re soon distracted by Hotch walking over to you.</p><p>“Good work in there, though I can’t help but ask, how did you get the unsub to cool down that quickly?”</p><p>You sigh. “Robin and I went to school together. I knew some stuff about her that I could use.”</p><p>The unit chief nods and takes a seat next to you. “Well, thank God you did. I don’t want to lose another agent.”</p><p>You smile and give a slight nod. You’ve got an amazing team behind you, and you can’t ask for anybody better than them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>